


How Legends are Born

by SassyAngel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Death, Fighting, Multi, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAngel/pseuds/SassyAngel
Summary: Lux and Ezreal meet in a unique way: fending off a Noxian. The two unite their knowledge to combat a Noxian invasion.This is a war-time fiction in which the League of Legends doesn't exist, Demacians and Noxians are at each other's throats ready for war. It is up to Lux and her fellow Demacians to fight for what is right and defend their kingdom against the barbaric Noxians.





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is kind of an experimental thing, I really wanted to write about League of Legends and kind of make my own take on the lore. If I get anything wrong or if you think something should be done differently, let me know! I do hope that you enjoy what you read and give feedback if you want!!

The blonde girl was on her own not for the first time. She had decided to go out for a walk, a short breather to distract her from the war she was sadly a part of. She had always relished any moment away from the battlefield –regardless of how short they were. She was walking through a beautifully green forest, strolling leisurely at her own pace but always with her staff at hand –ready for any trouble that may come her way. At some point, she sighed and decided it was about time she headed back to the war camp where her fellow soldier waited for her. 

As she turned on her heel, she saw a flash of bright yellow coming from a clearing not too far up ahead. Curiosity overcame her and she decided to see where it came from or at least what it was. She settled in a bush and carefully looked at the scene in front of her and her eyes fluttered when she saw a boy, who looked not too much older than her, sighing deeply as he eyed his surrounding. The girl couldn’t help but wonder if he was lost. She stepped forward, leaving the security of stealth as she called out to him. “Hello.” She said in an elegant tone. 

The boy turned to her; a hint of fear sprang in his eyes but quickly subsided when he saw her. He instead smirked and waved smoothly. “Hey.” She looked at him up and down wondering who he was and whether he was friend or foe. He had piercing eyes, long blond hair and a pale complexion, his features were sharp and dashing, he wore tattered clothes and bore blue markings on his cheek. On his left arm he wore a gauntlet she had never seen before, she wondered if his other arm had one to match but it was hidden behind him. She noticed his beautiful spark blue eyes look at her owns. He was smiling at her, if only half-heartedly.

“Who are-“ She began to speak before she heard a loud thump coming from somewhere in the forest. The boy’s eyes widened and he turned towards the noise. 

“Sorry miss, I’m afraid we don’t have time for introductions.” He turned his head towards her and gave her another smile. “You should run.” When he had turned towards the noise, she could see the other arm and her eyes widened at the image of his bloody limb. 

“Your arm… What happened?” She asked slowly walking towards him, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She thought him cocky. She was about to inquire more, but there was another loud thump, a lot closer now, followed by footsteps. The girl heard the boy curse under his breath before he turned to face her. “I really am sorry about this.” He flashed her an apologetic smile.

“About what?” She asked right as the boy pushed her away with a mighty force. The girl didn’t expect that and didn’t know how to react. She fell back into the bushes and was about to get back up and teach the boy a lesson before she heard a booming voice.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding, Demacian.” The girl felt herself shiver, the voice was loud and harsh, and the man who wielded it was even more so. He was obviously some sort of Noxian soldier, judging by the heavy armor he wore. He had a gigantic axe in hand which he carried around almost too easily, his eyes were as dark as his nearly black hair and his walk was tough and stern, similar to her brother’s in a way.

“For the last time Noxian, I’m from Piltover, not Demacia.” The boy grumbled, obviously annoyed. “And when are you finally going to give up the chase? Really, that’s some dedication you’ve got going on. It’s nearly been two days already. Go back to your stupid brigade and leave me alone already. I get it, you can’t get enough of me but seriously dude, keep it in your pants.” The boy winked. Lux figured he was either trying to buy time or anger the soldier or maybe both, either way the Noxian was getting pissed.

“I have my orders. You know too much boy.” Upon saying this, the soldier lifted his axe, prepping for an attack. The boy quickly raised the hand with the gauntlet and shot a ray of blue light, easily striking the soldier. The Noxian grunted, feeling pain but refusing to even show a hint of it. He ran towards the boy and swung his axe. The boy dodged quickly, shooting another arrow, and tried to run to the opposite direction in which he had pushed the girl.

As he ran, he felt a tug pull him back to the direction of the axe wielder. The Noxian had used his axe as a hook of sorts, forcing the boy back into battle. “Stop cowering and fight.” He commanded as he swung his axe again knowing full well it would hit and most likely kill the boy. The girl’s eyes widened in fear, she didn’t want to see the boy die in front of her, especially not after he tried to save her. She quickly left the bush and yelled for the soldier to stop and attempting to shield the boy, but it was too late. The Noxian soldier continued to swing, he was cold and precise and yet he didn’t feel his axe hit any target. Instead, his dark eyes only saw yellow flickers of magic quickly dissipating in the air. He scanned around for the boy, seeing him barely a few feet away from him. He was ready to attack again but he noticed the boy’s gaze wasn’t on him or his battle, but instead on the source of the cry he heard a few moments ago. He decided to see the source for himself and his eyes rested on a beautiful blonde woman.

“What are you doing here?” The boy said frantically. “I thought I told you to run.” The Noxian wondered about his relationship with this girl, and wondered how foolish he was to look away from the battle. The girl however, stared only at him, completely ignoring the boy who yelled at her.

“I am Luxanna Crownguard, a member of the Warrior order of the Illuminators from Demacia. You are in our territory Noxian. Head back now and I will turn a blind eye.” She never faltered in her words, not even once. The soldier stared at her for a moment and then laughed hoarsely.

“Crownguard you say? Tell me, do you know of a warrior named Garen?” Luxanna’s eyes widened slightly. “Looks like you do.” He smirked. “I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him in the battlefield quite a few times. Tell me, where can I find him?” He took a step forward.

“Not another step.” Luxanna raised her staff threateningly. “What do you know of my brother?” Her blue eyes pierced him, but despite her display of confidence she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of fear. She knew her brother to be unmatched in combat, and for him to find a rival with whom he sparred with often was terrifying. She had her own strengths, but the thought of fighting someone who could fend off and even fight against one of Demacia’s greatest was still disheartening. She glanced over to the boy, who was surprisingly still there, and noticed his gauntlet was emitting blue sparks, almost as though he was charging up for something big. She quickly looked back over to the soldier, making sure he wouldn’t do any thing that could put either of them at risk.

“So he’s your brother?” The solder’s eyes seemed to shine ever so slightly. “Tell me, would he come to your aid if something were to happen to you?” He tightened his grip of the axe, making both Luxanna and the unnamed boy flinch slightly. 

“No, and he wouldn’t need to either. I can take care of myself.” She promised. “Now leave and do not come back.” She barked at him, hoping he would heed her order.

“See, I think you don’t give him enough credit, he is a man of honor after all.” The soldier, normally bearing a stone cold emotionless expression, was now smirking. “I’ll be taking you prisoner and killing the boy.” He stated, lifting his axe. Luxanna took a deep breath and swung her staff through the air, letting a bold of bright light hit the soldier, stunning him. “What have you… what is this?” He glared at her as a circle of light surrounded him, restricting any movement.

“You, kill me? Right. Eat this pig.” The boy finally spoke, creating a massive arrow of yellow energy and shooting it from a blue bow also created from energy. The energy passed through the Noxian soldier, striking a great deal of damage.

“You still… had this much… power left?” He was barely conscious now, and he didn’t really seem surprised but rather annoyed. Luxanna was quick to cast another spell of light, creating a small explosion that knocked the soldier unconscious. 

“This and more.” He muttered, groaning a bit as he clutched his injured arm. “I guess a normal civilian wouldn’t be this close to the boarders at wartime huh?” He looked at Luxanna. “Then again, civilians aren’t usually wearing Demacian armor.” He chuckled slightly, wondering how it was he hadn’t noticed that before. “Thank you.” He said sincerely. The girl smiled softly at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind he ear.

“Don’t mention it. I suppose I should thank you as well, you had good intentions mister…” Luxanna realized she hadn’t heard his name. “What are you called?” She asked a bit too formally for her taste.

“Oh, I’m Ezreal.” He let go of his arm and extended a hand, slightly covered in blood. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Luxanna.” The girl decided to turn a blind eye to the blood in his hand and shook it. 

“Likewise, but please just call me Lux.” She smiled softly at him before releasing his hand. “May I ask what brings you here? You don’t look like a soldier.” Lux stated, thinking the he most certainly didn’t fight like one either.

“That’s because I’m not. I’m an explorer, a historian and an adventurer. I was looking for a temple not too far from here but ended up running across a brigade of Noxians instead.” He groaned, rubbing his temples. “Not the best adventure I’ve had, let me tell you.” He chuckled softly. “Anyways, I may have overheard them say something about flanking from the north for some great invasion. I foolishly decided I wanted to hear more and barely managed to leave the place.” He looked at his arm. “I really hate this damned war.” He muttered.

“Wait, this is what he meant when he said you knew too much?” Lux’s eyes were wide now, she realized that this boy might have enough information to not only save her home but also create an opportunity for a counterattack. “Can you tell me what you know?” She asked, but immediately spoke up again. “Actually, could you come to camp with me? It might be best if the other soldiers heard this as well.” Ezreal flinched slightly.

“I don’t want to be a part of this war.” He said slowly. “I’ll give you the information, but I don’t think I should go to the camp.” He looked at her, hoping she’d accept his terms. She didn’t.

“Ezreal, please.” She begged slightly. “I won’t force you to fight, but the generals need to hear this from the source first hand. You’ll be in and out… with maybe a few slight interrogations in between.” She smiled slightly, pleading. He looked at her for a moment, and then stared down at the unconscious Noxian on the ground.

“Okay.” He sighed, finally agreeing to go with her. “What are we going to do with him?” He turned to her again. “Are you going to… you know?” He made a gesture, sliding his finger across his neck.

“No! Certainly not.” Lux said a bit too quickly, hearing Ezreal sigh in relief. It would seem like neither of them had a fondness of killing. “We should bring him back to camp instead. Maybe he too could give some sort of information.” Ezreal nodded, making his way towards the big man.


	2. Back In Camp

“Lady Luxanna!” Lux heard the familiar voice of a friend and fellow Demacian warrior. “There she is, we’ve found her!” The woman called. Lux and Ezreal had been walking for what seemed like hours now, trying desperately to carry the Noxian soldier back into Lux’s camp. Lux hadn’t realized how far her camp was, or how heavy the man could be. Each step they took seemed to weight a ton and with each breath the pair grew more and more tired. They had decided it would be best to strip the soldier of his armor and weapon, hiding the items in a bush somewhere, but even without those extra weights the man was heavy.

“Kahina!” Lux smiled, clearly exhausted but still enthusiastic. “It’s good to see you my friend.” She came into a halt, and let go of the man she was carrying. Ezreal decided he would do the same, taking a break from carrying that monstrously sized man. He looked at his wounded arm, Lux was kind enough to bind it with a piece of cloth she ripped from her a decorative part of her armor, but it still hurt like hell.

“What happened to you? Who is this boy you’re with? And is that a-“ Kahina started with many questions, but before she could continued Lux interrupted her.

“Yes, a Noxian -a soldier actually.” She smiled up to the lady riding a beautiful horse. Soon enough more riders began to show up, answering Kahina’s beckon. “Let us go to camp, there is much to talk about.” She then looked at Ezreal. “And Ezreal has a bit of information you might want to hear.” Kahina nodded, ordering her group of soldiers to put the soldier on a horse and carry him to camp.

“It’s good to see you well, Lux.” Kahina was less formal now. “You’ve been gone for nearly five hours, we were worried about you.” She was looking down from her horse in order to look at Lux. The two were behind the rest of the group, and behind them was Ezreal who seemed a bit out of his element. “We thought something bad might have happened.” She muttered softly.

“You know I can handle myself well, Kahina. Besides, Ezreal helped me.” She turned to face the boy, giving him one of her radiant smiles. “And for that I am eternally grateful.” Ezreal blushed slightly, he wasn’t used to hearing compliments or receiving gratitude.

“It was nothing, besides you were the one who helped me. I’m the one who’s thankful.” He muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck modestly. 

“You were by Luxanna’s side and that is what matters. Demacia thanks you, Ezreal.” The warrior lady said, but despite her gratitude she held a slight bit of caution against Ezreal. She wanted to know what had really transpired before she could properly judge his character. The boy nodded uncomfortably, and continued to follow them. 

There was nothing but silence between them now; their main focus was getting back into camp. But eventually Kahina spoke up. “Lux, before we make it into camp, you should know your brother popped by to visit.” Lux almost immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

“He’s here?” She sighed, staring at the Kahina who simply nodded. “Of course. Thank you for the heads up.” Ezreal couldn’t help but wonder why the relationship of the two was so… strained; however, he didn’t dare ask. 

Eventually, they all made their way back into the war camp. The warriors took the soldier away, most likely to lock him up for interrogation. It was a lot bigger than what Ezreal expected it to be. The camp had at least twenty, maybe thirty tents, and it was filled with soldiers who cheered at Lux’s return. There was a large amount of space in between each tent, and there were a few tents bigger than the rest, Ezreal figured these were either for important individuals or maybe for some sort of special use. There was a makeshift stable not too far behind the camp and a big fireplace square in the middle. Ezreal was tempted to walk away, he was an adventurer not a warrior; the dangers he faced were very different. 

“Alden, “ Kahina called out, “come here and show the boy to a tent. Make sure he is comfortable.” She ordered. A man, who was polishing his sword, swiftly stood up and walked over towards them. “Give him his own tent.” She added. The man nodded and looked at the newcomer.

“Follow.” He said swiftly, starting to walk away towards a certain direction. Ezreal nervously glanced at Lux, who gave him an encouraging smile, before he went after the man. 

“He’s kind of weird.” Kahina said, hopping down from her horse. “Way too skittish. How did you meet?” She started walking her horse to the stables while looking at Lux, who walked beside her.

“He was running from the Noxian. I happened to spot him, so I bent light a little bit to hide my armor and started up a conversation. He kind of pushed me into a bush…” Kahina gave Lux a bewildered look. “So that the Noxian wouldn’t see me! He even apologized as he did it, really it was for good intentions.” She clarified. “He even tried to lure the Noxian into the opposite direction.” 

“He doesn’t seem like the hero type.” Kahina stated. “I didn’t think he had it in him to be brave.” Lux shrugged.

“People can surprise you, you know.” She smiled radiantly. “Oh! And he said he was caught spying on a Noxian brigade. That’s why he has some information for us.” Kahina’s eyes widened. 

“Lux, he could be tricking you, him having information on the Noxians? This is far too good to be true. Who is he? Is he from Ionia? Shurima?” She questioned. “Maybe he’s from Noxia.”

“He said he’s an adventurer from Piltover.” Lux said quickly. “He just happened to stumble across the camp.” She explained. “He can defend himself better than I can.” She sighed.

“He could still be lying.” Kahina stared at Lux, unsaddling her horse and finally putting him in the stables. “At least tell me this, do you trust him?”

“Well enough.” Lux said honestly. “I don’t know him that well, but he hasn’t tried to hurt me. Nor has he asked for information about our war efforts. In fact, he’s stated several times that he has no interest in this war.” She looked back at her friend, hoping to convince her that he wasn’t as bad a person as she wanted him to be.

“You are far too kind and too trusting Lux, but for now I’ll believe you. I’ll be keeping a sharp eye on him though.” Lux nodded. She was about to open her mouth to speak before another voice interrupted their conversation.

“Luxanna.” This familiar voice was less welcomed. It was rough and stern, similar to the Noxian soldier’s. She took a deep breath and faced a charming man a bit older than her with gorgeous features and a set of brown eyes and hair. 

“Hello Garen.” She said flatly, not quite interested in talking to him. When she was little she was quite fond of her older brother, but as the years passed their relationship became strained if not almost nonexistent. They only met when they had to, and it was often for war related reasons. “What brings you here?” She asked.

“I was around, I thought I should pop by and see how you’ve been. You know, as siblings do.” Lux found that hard to believe. “We also received word that there is a group of Noxians nearby.” There it was, Lux thought. “It would be beneficial to us all if we joined our forces if only for a bit.”

“Suite yourself. There’s a Noxian soldier here. Once we are done interrogating him, he’s all yours.” Lux decided to leave out Ezreal, deciding it would be best to get the information from him and let him go. She knew her brother would want to needlessly keep him around just in case. Kahina didn’t fail to notice this, and decided to remain quiet as well. 

“I hope you brought your own supplies.” Kahina interrupted their conversation. “We have little to spare.” 

“Of course.” He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

“What have I gotten myself into?” Ezreal sighed, eyeing the empty tent he was in. He cursed softly under his breath and took off his heavy bag, laying it gently on the grassy floor. “At least I get to have my own tent.” He mumbled, remembering multiple occasions where all he had to sleep on was his old sleeping bag and a cold empty cave if he was lucky. He had been left alone in the tent for at least ten maybe fifteen minutes, and he was rather glad that was the case –solitude lets him think in peace.

 

He was seated now, opening his bag and pulling out a map. He didn’t really need it, but it’s still nice to have one around. “So it wasn’t to the south, it has to be closer to the north then.” He thought aloud after looking at his map for a solid minute. “Unless those Noxians are covering it up.” He grunted. “I hate those guys.” He whispered softly completely unaware of the person who had just entered his tent.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Kahina grinned, a bit pleased with herself after seeing Ezreal jump in surprise. She walked closer to the blond boy and noticed the map. “What are you looking for, boy?” She once more questioned his intentions, wondering if he was in fact looking for the camp. She tensed but the boy didn’t even bother looking at her, he was far too focused on solving for the location.

 

“Garthen’s temple. Ever heard of it?” He asked, finally turning his head and looking at her a bit expectantly.

 

“Can’t say I have.” She noticed the slight look of disappointment.

 

“Oh, okay.” Ezreal sighed, turning back towards the map. “It’s a forgotten folklore anyways. It’s supposedly the temple of a ruler of one of the more ancient tribes in the Frel Jord. He was fierce and powerful, an inspiration to his tribe. He died in battle, and a temple was built near his place of death: on the outskirts of Ironspike.” He pointed to the area of the map where he figured the temple would be. “I thought it would be closer to here, considering he was battling another tribe that lived closer to Howling Marsh, but I guess it might be someplace else.” Kahina inspected the boy, she finally understood why Lady Luxanna had faith on the boy: he really didn’t care about the war.

 

“Why are you dead set on chasing fairy tales?” She asked, curiously. The boy shrugged and started rolling up his map.

 

“I have my reasons; besides, I like adventure. And it’s said that inside the temple there’s a scepter that can boost your strength, or at least something along those lines. It would be rather cool to have something like that.” He gently put the map inside his bag and closed it.

 

“And why would you want that?” The warrior glared at him, wondering why he would want to have something that could give him power.

 

“Well, temples are kind of dangerous. The more strength I have, the more likely I am not to die and I rather like living.” He chuckled to himself, standing up and shrugging his bag on. “Anyways, enough about me. I take it you want to question me about what I saw, right?” He looked at her, more serious now.

 

“That is what I’m here for, yes. But maybe you’d like to rest for a while, you’ve had an eventful day.” Kahina smiled softly, she felt a bit more at ease with the boy in front of her. “Anyways, dinner’s ready. I came to pick you up, if you’re hungry.” Ezreal contemplated the offer. “Oh, and you can go see the camp healer afterwards.”

 

“I’m in.” He nodded, trying to remember when was the last time he had a decent meal. In all honesty, he really didn’t want to stay for dinner nor did he want to see a healer, he really just wanted to get out of the camp and go back to his normal life; however, he knew that this wasn’t going to be happening any time soon, so he might as well just enjoy what he can and leave the moment they finish getting information from him. “What’s for dinner?” He asked putting his bag down, realizing he probably wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

 

“Nothing tasty, that’s for sure.” Kahina smiled softly, looking at civilian in front of her. “Let’s go.” She started making her way out of the tent, not bothering to check if the boy was following her or not. She was trying not to be too hard on the boy but he’s in a war camp now and needed to be roughened up a bit if he wanted to stay, which she honestly hoped he didn’t.

 

The two walked in silence, Ezreal walking only a few steps behind her trying not to draw out too much attention. Kahina really thought the boy weird, almost sketchy. If it were up to her, she’d have the boy locked up next to the prisoner until he could prove he wasn’t really a Noxian spy. Her faith in Lux is the only thing keeping her from imprisoning the boy.

 

Ezreal, on the other hand, decided he was going to look around at the town. He knew the lady warrior didn’t trust him much, so he couldn’t quite go exploring to see what cool nick knacks the soldiers had but he could still use his eyes to see if there was anything interesting. Upon inspection, he wasn’t too thrilled at the sight of the camp as it was a bit cramped and run down -probably from being built and packed up every other day. Everything else was rather well kept, but even the most treasured item will get run down after weeks of usage.

 

          

 

            “Well, here you go.” Kahina smiled at him, not genuinely though. “This is the dining hall tent.” She pointed to one of the tents up ahead. “I’ll join you in a bit, go ahead and eat. Maybe make some friends.” She was glaring a bit, nothing Ezreal wasn’t used to though. People weren’t quite is forte, being alone in dangerous environments were.

 

            “Thank you miss Kahina.” He said, stepping forward closer to the tent before making a halt. “I know you don’t quite trust me, but I really do appreciate your hospitality. I won’t be a bother, promise.” He said, looking at her momentarily before continuing his way up towards the tent. Kahina didn’t say a word; instead she turned around and went about her busy day.

 

            “Okay. Go in, eat, and get out.” Ezreal sighed, walking into the tent. He looked around and still wasn’t too impressed with what he saw. The tent was filled with logs for sitting, and in the side there was a campfire probably made for cooking. Near it was a huge black pot with a large man supervising it with a ladle in hand. There were quite the numerous amounts of soldiers in the tent, they were all sitting down and chatting. They really didn’t seem bad but they were rough, clearly made for war; even the newest member seemed to be adorned with a scar or two from battle. They were all healthy looking and muscular, their bodies were roughened up by probably years of training and combat. Compared to them Ezreal looked like a small twig, but he didn’t care… he wasn’t a soldier after all. Despite their massive built and rough looks, all of them seemed to be rather close with each other, like friends. “Okay, maybe I’ll skip the eating part.” Ezreal mumbled, taking a step back. But before he could make his escape, a soldier stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his soldier to draw out Ezreal’s attention.

 

            “Uh, hey.” The soldier said unsure, yet clear as day. “You’re the boy Lady Luxanna brought back, right?” He asked, but without waiting for an answer he kept talking. “Why don’t you join my friends and I for dinner?” He smiled. “You’re in for a treat, Sue’s cooking tonight.” Some of the other soldiers who were looking their way laughed when he said that.

 

            “Alright.” Ezreal was a bit hesitant, hoping that maybe the night wouldn’t continue being so awkward. “I’m Ezreal, by the way.” He added as he followed the soldier to the log he was sitting in.

 

            “Abel.” The soldier replied, flashing a smile. “Here, you can use my spare plate.”

 

            “Thanks.” Ezreal flashed a smile as he took the plate.


End file.
